


dance with me.

by pikapii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapii/pseuds/pikapii
Summary: Just a little something wholesome I wrote at 2:00 in the morning while listening to Oh wonder.





	dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting one of these, I do write quite frequently. So I decided maybe I should post one, and see how it goes. The title is inspired by the song "Lose it" by Oh Wonder, and that is the song they are supposed to be listening to in this story/the first few lines are lyrics from the song. I'm sorry if its trash lol. Anyways enjoy!

And don't you stop the music  
Get into it  
Won't you dance with me?  
Find a place and lose it  
You can do it  
Won't you dance with me?  
Move your feet and feel it in the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be  
We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it

 

They bounced up and down in the living room with the music at full volume, letting their bodies get lost in the music, in the lyrics, and in the rhythm. She let her eyes fall closed even though she loved watching him lose it in the music. They moved side to side and circled each other smiling and laughing and singing. She loved these moments where she could let it go and dance and sing. All the stress, all the negative energy everything. Gone. In this moment. She loved that she didnt have to be alone either, she loved that he was right by her side dancing singing letting it all go with her, they would do it together which brought a smile on her face. It made her even more joyous that it benefitted him just as much her, he let go of so much stress by singing and dancing with her. 

She opened her eyes again to see him bopping his head forward and backward to the beat of the song as his legs danced around. He looked at her smiled and stopped for a split second before continuing to dance. Their eyes met and they both smiled while dancing and singing to the song they both enjoyed. Then he went down crashing onto the floor, his feet catching on a rug as he was dancing. He hit the floor and landed on his back. They were both frozen for a split second then he let out a tiny little “Ouchie..” She burst into a fit of laughing bending over and clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes, breathing out things such as “oh my god” and “I can't breath” while he just lay there also smiling however not laughing as hard as she was because his back still hurt. She finally recovered wiped her eyes then looked down at him.

“you okay Fe?” she asked while still smiling.  
He looked up at her still on the floor “yeah Mertz I'm fine, thanks for reacting so quickly, you really care about my health don't you?” 

This set her off again and she burst into a slightly less violent giggling fit as she held out her hand for him to grab.   
“Come here Fe” she pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I love you so much, ti amo.” he lifted her up off her feet so that he could smother her face and neck with kisses   
“I. love. you. too. Mertz. jag älskar dig.” he got out between her giggles and his kisses. He finally put her down and pressed a kiss on her cheek and stood up straight.   
“you wanna dance some more?”   
“duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> There. Thanks for making it to the end! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes, I edited it but there might be some idk. So yeah this is not my first time writing fanfiction or using real people as characters in my own stories, but this is my first time posting one. So if you feel like it tell me what you think, I'm open to praise, criticism, pointers, and really any sort of feedback. I really love and adore Marzia and Felix, they are my favorite people to write. but most of the things I write isn't exactly Marzia and Felix, it's me using their name, and physical appearance, but the personality is usually pretty different (but not always). oh and ti amo means I love you in Italian (Marzia is Italian) and jag älskar dig means I love you in Swedish (Felix is Swedish). Oh and if you haven't heard the song "Lose It" by oh wonder then you should, that's where the title is from and some of the lyrics are in there! Also, I kinda was imagining the video Marzia posted on her Instagram story of her and Felix dancing to Christmas music, that was actually the cutest thing ever! anyways I'm gonna go, id really like to post more on here, so maybe I'll see you around! Byeeeeeee!


End file.
